Emporial Stripes
by Seacilin
Summary: No longer a oneshot. Harry is an Incubus, and in a world where Death Eaters make a living off of the creature market it's a bad time for Prince Harry to take an afternoon flight. Semi-AU, Slash, Creature-Fic, Angst, hurt/comfort/romance/humor, LVHP
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry is an Incubus and in a land where Death Eaters make money off the Creature market it's a bad time for Prince Harry to take an afternoon flight.

Category: Semi-AU, Slash, Creature fic, HPLV, Hurt comfort, MPREG. Some OOC goodness.

* * *

Disclaimer:A fanfic is only as good as the characters it's based on. Good thing J.K.Rowling put so much effort into making it easier for me. Some of the Characters are my own creation and the plots are too.

* * *

Chapter one

Harry didn't know what hit him, one minute he'd been soaring gracefully over the Black Forest, and the next he was gasping and struggling in the binds that bound his limbs to his body. Harry winced in discomfort and was sure he resembled something like a worm wriggling to free himself desperately.  
There was a few moments of silent torture before Harry heard the loud thumps of fast approaching feet coming his way. Likely the very feet that had disturbed his Midnight flight.

Harry watched with wide eyes as two pairs of black cloaked individuals wove out from between the thin trunks of the silver birch trees that made up the forests.  
The figures surrounded him, three giving him a wide berth. Harry recognized the Black robes with silver trimmings and the white masks of the Death Eaters. He could hardly believe his eyes.  
He had managed to avoid them for most of his life.  
Magna had told him they were rumored to be active tonight but never in a million years had he expected to find them around his roosting grounds!

Harry's thoughts stilled as one of the men removed his mask and dropped to knees to closer examine his prize.  
"Well?" One of his Blonde captors questioned impatiently. "Severus?".

The man 'Severus' ran a hand across Harry's wings and parted the feathers ever so carefully, Dark eyes examined meticulously before he issued a sigh and sat back on his feet.

"He's young, too young. His wings haven't even begun to blacken yet".

A loud groan echoed around them. The man, 'Severus' stroked his tangled fringe.

"It's ok boy, we're not interested in fledglings..." the soft voice faltered and the stoic expression on the mans face cracked as his eyes glazed over. His eyes rested on Harry's forehead. 'Severus' lips moved and Harry winced as he whispered quietly to himself in awe.

"What?" The tall impatient Blonde pressed stepping closer over 'Severus' shoulder "What did you say? What is that marking?".

'Severus' looked up at his Aristocrat friend and smirked. "That my friend is the mark of a Royal Incubus". The Blondes eyes widened and his eyes seemed to really take Harry in. His eyes seemed to be locked on Harry's lightning shaped scar as if he could read the answer there. The two men behind them seemed less interested in what was happening.

"A royal? Are you sure Sev?" he asked his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Severus' nodded absently and his eyes roamed over Harry forms quickly. "Are you hurt?" The voice was soft and coaxed Harry to answer.

He shook his head and forgetting himself he spoke. "Broken wing I think".

The mans eyes flared to attention and Harry shut his mouth with a snap, realizing all too late his Faux Pas.  
The Black eyes glittered with barely concealed delight, and the greedy glint left no doubt in Harry's mind, that this 'Severus' Character knew the significance if his being able to speak Wizard speech.  
Magna was not going to be pleased. Having a Royal Incubus sold on the Slave market was an insult in itself, but to have the future king sold would be an utter disgrace. If the Death Eaters discovered his identity his kind would have an even harder time trying to bargain for his release.  
If they did try to sell him however he would have no choice to reveal himself. After all, Harry couldn't run the risk of releasing the binds on his Incubus thrall. The one to release it and claim him would inherit his power in the clan. Harry shivered at the thought of what that could mean.

"So which one is he?" The Blonde Death Eater asked. 'Severus' seemed to think upon the question for long moments before he tilted his head to the side and answered.

"Given his age, I'm not entirely sure. There are currently five clans and five Royal families. Each clan has a distinct mark to indicate which Royal belong to which clan but I'm not familiar with them".

Harry closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. He could feel the sedative magic in the binds working to keep him calm and docile.

"Lucius we should bring him back to Riddle Manor, I'll need to seek the Dark Lord's expertise on this". The Blonde nodded and bent down to pick up the now rather limp beauty in his arms.

* * *

Harry tried his best not to full out panic. He was currently locked in a Library room with his Blonde captor 'Lucius' keeping close watch over him. Harry hadn't been released from his binds but the calming magic had long since worn off. Harry hadn't spoken since the forests despite 'Lucius' many attempts to make him.  
The sound of a key fiddling in a lock was the only warning they had before the door opened and 'Severus' walked in, closely followed by another, tall, dark haired, crimson eyed man in black.

Harry was not as ignorant as these men would have him believe, he knew exactly to whom 'Severus' had been referring when he mentioned the 'Dark Lord'. Harry tensed as the men made their way towards him.  
The man with bright crimson eyes gazed him over appreciatively as 'Severus' bent down to Harry and leaned over to brush away his fringe. Instantly Harry turned his head away in refusal.

A dark chuckled resounded around them and the red eyed man spoke. "I think you've made a friend Severus" the voice was littered with amusement and sent shivers down Harrys spine. "Move aside, you are too rough to deal with such a delicate creature".

'Severus' raised a speculative eyebrow at Lucius who met his eyes in silent understanding. It was unlike the Dark Lord to an interest in one of their captives. His robes rustled as he stood away to allow the Dark Lord access to Harry.  
The Handsome yet cold man leant down beside Harry and green and red gazes locked.

"You do not have anything to fear from me boy. Not all creatures can make such a boast" his hand raised over Harry forehead. "I only want to see".

His cool fingers brushed the hair from Harrys forehead and Harry closed his eyes at the feel of them. When he reopened them Harry saw a thinking look settle over the wizards features before it was slowly replaced with a growing smirk.

"Severus, send him to my chambers, I'll be keeping this one for myself". Harry sighed and shook his head in disbelief wondering how he got himself into these situations. The Dark Lords eyes widened slightly. "Can you understand me?". Harry inwardly smacked himself. Well, in for a penny in for a pound he thought bitterly.

"My Lord" 'Severus' stepped forward again. "My Lord, he can speak English. He spoke in the forest". The Dark Lord chuckled.

"Is that so?" Harry winced at the tone of voice. The hand that previously had been stroking his fringe lowered to the spot under his chin and a finger pressed up into the soft flesh. Harry's eyes became instantly lidded and Voldemort grinned. "So ripe for the plucking...Harry".

Harry wanted to bite the finger, tremble, scream, call out to magna to save him, but he did none of these things. When Harry was eleven one of his parents Servants had pulled him from his play into a broom closet and tried to claim his position. By the time they had been found his natures thrall had luckily only partially been released. By his fourteenth birthday two more had tried to take him and so the King and Queen had sent him to live Magna to learn to control his thrall and up until that moment the Dark Lord had pressed a finger in on the skin under his chin he'd held that control.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter my Lord?" came 'Severus' whispered voice.

The Dark Lord nodded, "I believe so yes". The Dark Lord's finger pressed in deeper tot he Incubus sensitive chin and Harry whimpered. He felt his control slipping and panicked.

"M-Ma-Magna" He gasped out breathlessly. The Dark Lord's eyebrows twitched upwards in surprise.

"Magna Valeen? No doubt he is the one you were entrusted to?" Harry didn't give an inch and the Dark Lord nodded to himself as his eyes roamed over the Incubus beauty before him. "He's clearly been neglecting his duty Harry. You should never have been let out, let alone without protection". The fingers finally let up and as he came to his senses again, Harry tried to glare at the man above him.

"Tom Riddle" he acknowledged a little breathless still. The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as he gazed up at his two Death Eaters thoughtfully.

"It would serve my purpose to claim to Incubus numbers" he whispered almost to himself but everyone in the room could hear him clearly. He gazed back down at Harry before he stood up to look down at him frowning. "I don't rape the young, but I will release your thrall".

Harry swallowed nosily. "You intend to make an example of me then? Send a message to my people?".  
"Smart boy Harry Potter, that is exactly what I intend to do". Voldemort grinned.

"Excuse me my Lord, but just who is Harry Potter?" Voldemort chuckled as he heard Severus hastily explain and an appreciative whistle sounded behind them. A very Un-Malfoy like gesture.  
Harry paid no heed to the exchange before him his mind was reeling to fit of the pieces of the puzzle into place.

"If you intend to release my thrall" he wondered aloud, catching the attention of the people in his company once more. "The you intend to starve me?" Harry asked dreading the answer. After his thrall had been released when he went to stay with Magna he had to go through a starving. Harry never wanted to experience such a thing again.

To Harry's relief the Dark Lord shook his head smiling slightly. "Mere fleeting affections such be enough to sustain you once your thrall has been induced". Harry almost blushed at that.

Voldemort almost moaned at the tinge of rouge on the beauties cheeks. Vaguely Voldemort wondered how amusing it was for an Incubus to blush. "Eventually you will need proper feed of course, but hopefully by then your parents will have pledged themselves and the clans to my cause".

"And if they don't?" Harry questioned. Voldemort lips thinned and his blazing eyes roamed over the figure under him. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Then they will force my hand". Came the quiet reply.

Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth but stopped seeing the Dark Lord's gaze settle on the action. Harry ignored the heat in his cheeks and spoke his mind.

"You will need to keep my isolated once you induce my thrall, otherwise one of your Death Eaters may beat you to the chase". At this the Dark Lord chuckled lowly. His gaze settled on Harry's in mock concern.

"Don't think I intend to hand you back when they agree young Harry. I have every intention of getting myself an heir out of that pretty little body one of these days".

* * *

It was now or never. Harry opened his wings with a snapping sound and began to beat his powerful wings with purpose.  
Lucius gasped and gripped his charges ankle chain tighter as Harry took off. The two were caught in a tug of war. Lucius made a disbelieving noise as his feet began to slide along the front lawns grass and Harry pulled him along in the direction of the manors surrounding forest. The Blonde Death Eater cried out as his feet left the ground, gazing back at the fast disappearing Manors and the even faster approaching boundary wall around the property.

"Stupefy!"

Harry froze in mid flight, his body went rigid and he dropped from the air and hit the ground rolling. Lucius took only a moment to collect himself from the muddy earth as raced to the Incubus side. He reached Harry and rolled him over.  
He was met by a mud caked face and green eyes bulging with shock and pain. Lucius gave a sigh of relief.

He waved a finger at the raven haired beauty before him.

"Now Harry, You gave me a fright that time" His gaze lifted and the Blonde took note of where Harry had dragged them in his escape attempt. They were just outside of the Northern Quarter of the manors grounds, they had crossed the wards.

Harry panted before Lucius took his chin in a firm grasp. Harry's eyes lidded and the Blonde stilled. Harry looked on with growing dread as the blue eyes slowly filled with black.  
By the time Severus had caught up with them, spurred on by the tripped wards, Lucius had already stripped the Incubus and was getting ready to finish his work.

"LUCIUS NO!"

Severus raised his wand and sent the Blonde crashing backwards into a particularly thick black trunk. Severus turned his down at Harry. His eyes were filled with a mix of fright, pain and blackened lust. Severus eyes were raking down the curves of the boys delicate physique and it was only when the dark voice sounded behind him, that he tore his eyes away from Harry.

The Dark Lord stepped up and examined the scene. His eyes blazed red and turned to Severus.

"I said, explain".

"M-My Lord, Lucius got caught in the boys thrall". He stammered and indicated the now unconscious Blonde at the foot of the fret a few meters back. Voldemort leaned down next to Harry and he conjured a blanket and after carefully wrapping the boys wings around his chest, tucked it around the naked form.

Harry whimpered, whether it was in fright, pain or lust the Dark Lord didn't know. The cold red eyes found their way to Lucius and he frowned. Lucius was slumped against a tree, a thin trickle of blood inching it's way down through the long Blonde strands.

"I won't punish him further, just get him back to the castle" he spat before scooping Harry up in his arms and turning to glare at the potions master.  
Severus nodded in understanding and winced at the sudden pop of apparation before turning to the unconscious Blonde.

A loud pop sounded and Harry felt himself get lowered to the mattress of a bed. Harry panted for breath, his lungs burned as they screamed for Oxygen even though filled the max. Harry greedily gulped down breaths of air as his glazed over eyes fixed now upon the crimson gaze over him.

"Wh-What's hap-"

"What's happening to you?" The Dark Lord supplied. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Lucius took his little game too far. You are currently being smothered by your own thrall, and will remain so until you are claimed. It would kinder to do that now but I can think of something more effective for my plans".

He grasped a hold of the wooly blanket and whipped it off the Incubus. He then peeled Harry wings from around his body and spread them out before standing to examine the fine specimen before him.  
A violent shiver ran over Harry's body suddenly increasing his need to for air even more. Fingers ghost over his hips and down his thighs. When the Dark Lord spoke it was husky and quiet.

"Lucky for you there is a middle ground we can reach. If I mark you as my intended then I can avoid claiming you formally. But you must ask me for it". The Dark Lord bent closer and the feel of hot air tickling his ear drove Harry wild.

"Say it Harry".

"Pl-Plea" A grin spread on his neck before the Dark Lord retreated from his neck. He disappeared from sight.  
A sudden tight heat engulfed him and Harry's back snapped and arched off the bed. Two hands clamped down on his thighs to still him and a desperate cry of "Please" was torn from his throat before the thrall swept his mind into ignorant bliss.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke. He felt wonderful. Every muscle twitched and tingled at the movement. Harry couldn't remember having ever felt like this before. He felt sated and relaxed beyond what he should given his current circumstances.

Harry's thoughts suddenly fled as the bedroom door opened and Voldemort stepped in. The Dark Lords lips twitched upwards and a smug expression was nestled on his face as he noticed Harry awake.

"Well, good morning young Prince". Harry's eyes widened as realization dawned on him and he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Voldemort chuckled at the Incubus antics. "Such pretty groans you make, the ones last night were particularly to the ears".

Harry shook his head and his hands and shoulders drooped in defeat. He looked up with distraught eyes. "I thought you said you wouldn't claim my birthright? My parents are going to be furious with me".

The mattress dipped slightly as Voldemort took a seat beside him. "I did not claim you. I merely invoked my right to mark you as my intended". Harry gave a deep blush at that and Voldemort grinned wickedly.

"Such a pretty color that is, allow me to deepen it for you". The crimson eyes narrowed in concentration and Harry gasped loudly as wave after wave of unidentified pleasure rolled through his body. It stopped just as suddenly leaving him a sated heap laying in the pillows panting and sweating. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and the Dark Lord chuckled delightedly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked out at the window to their left. The sun was beaming in the sky and Harry felt his heart strings pull.

"Can I go for a fly now you've marked me?"

Voldemorts jaw tightened, no doubt thinking about what induced Harry's thrall in the first place. Harry seemed to sense the hesitation and smiled wryly.

"Please? My wings could do with a stretch and there's no danger if you're to accompany me".

Voldemort raised a hand and trailed his fingers over the pale naked skin of Harry's exposed shoulder.

"Perhaps but if I allow you..." he reached over the cabinet beside the bed and pulled from the first draw a bracelet cuff. "..I want you to wear this".

Harry examined the cuff in the Dark Lords hand. It was a few inches thick and made of silver. A green emerald studded 'V' sat in the center of the cuff indicating to whom the bracelet belonged. Harry's eyes widened.

"A bond cuff?" he questioned.

The Dark Lord nodded.

"Of a kind, I suppose. Mostly it's use is to allow my access to your outer thoughts when I wish and by that reasoning know where you are at all times. It will also mark you as my property so as no one shall bring you harm".

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man

"Why would anyone want to harm me? I'm an Incubus, we're not exactly spirited by nature. We're submissive so it would'nt take much to subdue me".

Voldemort gazed at him for a few moments before he hooked a long finger under the blankets slowly tugged them down to Harry thighs. Harry closed his eyes and sighed as Voldemort ran two fingers over the three maroon colored stripes leading across Harry hip bones on either side.

Harry opened his eyes and watched Voldemorts fingers.

"I've always had them". He whispered.

Voldemort nodded. "You don't know their significance then?"

when Harry frowned in confusion he didn't wait for a reply.

"These are called 'Emporial Stripes' Harry. Not every Incubus has them. They are rare and almost never this pronounced. You are right to say Incubus are submissive by nature, most of those we collect and sell are. (Harry winced) But there are some that are not".

Harry listened quietly watching Voldemort fingers trace each stripe over and over.

"An Incubus with 'Emporial Stripes' is spirited by nature. When I discovered them last night I realized that you would never be harem but a lover. Even after you eventually give birth, you will never change, except perhaps through cruelty".

Harry who had listened with rapt attention reached down and traced the lines himself. Now that he knew what they were, he found he treasured them.

"I was always afraid" He whispered to himself.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed slightly.

"I know it's in my nature, and it's expected of me to sire an heir for the future king now I'm an intended, but I was always terrified that when that happened, I'd loose who I was".

Voldemort watch as a single tear leaked out from the corner of Harry's eye and trailed down his cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his cool lips to it making Harry gasp.  
The Dark Lord pulled back and Harry's eyes softened on him. Maybe being half claimed by the Dark Lord wouldn't be so bad after all.

"That may happened to some, but not to you Harry" He spoke. "Your 'Emporial Stripes' will prevent that from Happening. Like I stated previously, the only way to rid you of those stripes would be by breaking your spirit through cruel means".

Harry shuddered in revolt. "I don't want to loose them. They are a part of me" He looked up at the Dark Lord with pleading eyes. "You won't take them from me Tom, will you?"

Voldemort moaned inwardly at the sound of his given name on Harry's sweet full lips and shook his head.

"No Harry. I won't. Which is one reason I want you to wear this cuff" He said bringing Harry attention back to the point of their conversation once again. "I will be able to prevent anyone else from doing so".

Harry blinked in understanding and gazed down at the cuff again. He sighed and extended his wrist and nodded at the Dark Lord to proceed. The characteristic sadistic grin swept over the Voldemorts face.

"It must be attached in the throws of passion".

Harry blushed madly at that and Voldemort chuckled. Oh how the Incubus continued to amuse him. Still when Harry leaned back into his pillows and extended his wrist Voldemort wondered if the Incubus knew what he was subconsciously offering him.

Voldemort gently took Harry pale slender wrist and upturned it before bringing it to his lips in an open mouthed kiss, making sure to run the tip of his forked tongue over the vein. Harry gasped in shock and the fierce red eyes narrowed.  
Currents of pleasure swept over and seared through his body like wildfire. All without Voldemort lips moving from his upturned wrist. The sound of the metal cuff slamming shut sounded accompanied by the absence of pleasure left Harry gasping and staring at the heated gaze of the Dark Lord before slipping to the silver bracelet encircling his wrist seamlessly. It sparkled in the light from the windows and Harry smiled slyly.

"Thank you, Tom". Voldemort nodded.

"You're most welcome love".

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could past the many black cloaks of the Death Eaters. They startled at first until they spotted Voldemort strolling out after the Incubus. They had been heard rumor that the Dark Lord had taken on an Incubus himself from a previous catch, and even that it was a rather important Royal but this was their first opportunity to see the two interact together.

For a good hour and half Harry had spent preening in anticipation of his flight, and as it was now he ran as fast as his legs could carry him out across the huge grassy expanse of the manor grounds.  
His gleaming white wings, which now held a tint of black at the tips snapped open and he beat them powerfully. Harry took off, flying purposefully high and somersaulting as he cried out in joy.

Voldemort looked on in awe at the joy flying brought to the young Incubus. Given how pale Harry was it wouldn't surprise him if Harry had never been allowed out to fly. Harry had most likely escaped him protector for the chance when his Death Eaters happened across the Fledgling and launched an attack on him from the forest.

Voldemort stood for fifteen minutes watching the young Incubus fly freely before Harry came to a halt beating his wings in midair a few meters above him.

"Come for a fly Tom, It'll do you good".

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the proposal.

"I do not fly" He replied stoically.

Harry watched the sniff indifferently and chuckled inwardly. "Afraid of heights?" Harry taunted.

The Death Eaters around them gasped in shock after all nobody insulted the Dark Lord, and for a moment Harry was afraid he'd overstepped a line before Voldemort smirked and nodded. He was about to 'Accio' his broom when a burst of black from the distant tree line drew his attention.

Harry had noticed the movement first however. "It's Magna!" he laughed in delight and prepared to take off to meet the Incubus before the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

A loud cry was ripped from Harry's throat, a cry that sent rivets of desire down Voldemorts spine, and made most of the Death Eaters blush at the implication of their Lord having control over the Incubus thrall.

Catching the young Incubus securely in his arm he released him from his thrall. Harry panted and gazed up at Tom in confusion, but the sound of powerful wings silenced as the notorious Magna Valeen landed only meters away.

Instantly the Death Eaters were on guard, wands out and pointed at the creature before them. Harry old protector was tall and well built. Long wavy red hair ran the length of his back contrasting his dark wings. His bright azure blue eyes narrowed seeing Harry held in Voldemorts arms. The Black wings snapped shut and the Incubus fell to one knee head bowed.

"My Lord!" Surprise caught Voldemort.

"Raise, what reason would an Incubus find to bow to m-" Volemort stopped their as the Incubus before him snarled.

"I was not address you mortal! Now release my charge, should your touch soil him". Spat the thick brutish accent.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes before a tentative touch to his cheek made him look down at the beauty in his arm. Harry's green eyes pleaded with him to release him. He tightened his grip.

"Tom, please". Harry whispered, and sighed relief when the Dark Lord complied.

Once Harry had planted his feet firmly on the earth again he approached the rouge Incubus.

"Magna.." he he greeted his mentor. The creatures eyes softened on him.

"Prince Harry, please forgive me for leaving you alone. You are young, I should have known you'd..." The Incubus froze up, his gaze fixed intently upon the silver cuff glinting on Harry's wrist and only now noticing the darkened tips of the fledglings white wings.

"My Lord! What has happened? Am I too late, have I failed you?" he gasped, his face ashen.

Harry stepped up and place a hand on his mentors shoulder. Harry smiled wryly.

"No, my friend. There has been a mark made but Tom has not laid claim to me nor is intending to". An uneasy clearing of a throat from behind him made Harry glance back at Tom but before he could focus the old Incubus had taken hold of his arms and risen to his full height., which was a good foot over Harry, and Harry was a good five six.

The grip on his arms tightened as did the jaw of his mentor. "What? What do you mean there has been a mark made?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice now as he looked up at the Dark crimson eyed man before him. "If he has marked you then he has as good as claimed you!".

Harry visibly paled. "What?"

Magna hissed and bared his sharp fangs glaring at Voldemort. "I mean if whatever he told you was a lie to get that bondage device around your wrist. If he has 'marked' you then he manipulate your thrall, you're as good as his property".

Harry nodded warily. "Well some of that is true but Tom promised me he wasn't going to claim my position even if he claims me".

Magna chuckled nastily. "My young Prince, he is a Dark Lord, of course he is going to lie and now he's marked you. Do you truly understand what that means?". He pressed.

Harry felt his stomach twist and glancing back at a scowling Tom shook his head.

Magna growled. "No matter where you go he will know where you are. You by all intent and purposes HIS until he sees fit to release you. How are you to attract a new king to you when he is playing with you? Not to mention you cannot take the throne now, now you must be a breeding vessel. Harry, all he's done is make sure he's in position to take your birthright, your throne when he finally does take you".

Harry felt panic override him. "He-He told me he was trying to protect my 'Emporial Stripes'" Harry whimpered. The older Incubus blinked in surprise before he addressed Voldemort a little calmer.

"You have lied, humiliated and tricked my young charge here, disgraced him and stolen his throne...were you at least telling the truth about that? Do you means to allow him keep his stripes?".

Voldemort nodded and felt a little relief as the Incubus seemed to revaluate him. "Nothing would please me more than Harry's spirit. It makes him worthy of being mine". His eyes landed on Harry who stared at him in suspicion.

"Do you intend to claim him?" Magna's question was only greeted by silence and Harry's tears began to boil, tears bitter with betrayal. The hairs on the back of his neck raised the longer he awaited an answer. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Harry spun around and glared angrily at Voldemort. Voldemorts red eyes filled with a telltale black seeing Harry snarl at him.

Harry snapped his wings open and took flight immediately, flying for the trees. He heard someone call his name and recognized Magna's deep tones. He ignored it. When the waves of pleasure hit him, Harry cried out and tried to shake it off. Beating on the spot, he was sure he resembled something like a bothered chicken refusing to give into his thrall. Sweat broke out on his forehead and a pop sounded below him.

Harry looked down and saw Voldemort's red eyes staring up at him. Harry whimpered struggling to focus on keeping his wings beating. He was sure he'd spoilt his trousers.

"N-Nah, No! Please, No!" a loud sigh sounded below him and suddenly the thrall increased in intensity so much that Harry's body stiffened as if under a stunning spell he dropped like a rock from the sky.

Voldemort caught his easily and Harry sobbed openly in his arms. A pair of cool lips pressed to his forehead and the comfort was such that Harry's sobs stopped almost instantly. His cried silently into Voldemorts chest.

"It's not fair, I don't w-want to be c-claimed. I want to f-fall in love. I don't w-want my parents to hate me" tears running down his cheeks freely.

"Shh" Tom admonished him. The beating of large wings sounded behind them as Magna came to land.

"Still loving those stripes Voldemort?". Harry felt a chuckle get absorbed from Tom chest.

"Yes" came the solid yet amused reply.

Magna huffed. "Don't say that let, that's just the tip of the iceberg". The older Incubus hooked a finger under Harrys pants line and tugged them down sharply. Voldemorts eyes fell on the pale pink lines on Harry hips. "They get black".

Voldemort swallowed noisily seeing Harry exposed hips, he was still very much aroused. Harry gasped in his arms and shivered. Magna noticed the exchange and frowned letting go off Harry pants line.

"If you intend to claim him then I should contact the King and Queen. Negotiations should start immediately". At this announcement Harry whimpered and gripped Tom robes tighter.

Voldemort frowned in concern at the older Incubus.

"We should discuss this in private". The red head nodded and watched with a knowing smile as the Dark Lord carried his precious bundle to the safety of Riddle Manor.

* * *

The next part will be up shortly.

'Indigo Child'

Please review and let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

Like this? Trying my other stories.

All my writing is back on track now and I'll be updating all my stories as quick as I can. Thanks for being patient.

Looking forward to hearing from you all. I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 3

* * *

Shorter than previous chapters. I was going to wait and update with a longer chapter but I think people have waited long enough for it already. The next chapter shouldn't take long, as it's already written. This chapter is only an interlude to bring the story back on track after so long.

Reviews are important, I need to know that the idea has not gone stale. The more reviews the more confidence and I'll be inclined to proceed faster.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy (not yet with beta)

* * *

**Chapter ****Two Emporial stripes: Unclaimed**

Voldemort handed Magna the glass of Cognac and sat beside the blazing open fire. The Incubus stared at the drink in puzzlement before opening his throat and downing it. Voldemort squashed back his urge to groan. That brandy was a forty year old rare brand he had bought himself on his fiftieth birthday some year ago and yet here was the Incubus treating it like common vodka. He raised his wand rescued the bottle from the other side of the table. The Incubus flashed him a toothy grin signalling to Voldemort that Magna had missed out on nothing.

"So tell me. Why isn't your thrall smothering me?" He'd start with simple questions.

Magna's eyes followed the drink to his mouth. "I keep myself well fed". Voldemort almost choked on his drink but managed to blink back his tears and nod at the now smirking Incubus. Now was not the time to be coy, least of with an Incubus sitting beside him, and a black winged one at that. The silence in the room was heavy.

"Do you truly intend to let him keep his stripes?" Voldemort looked up at the harshly lined face. He shouldn't be surprised the Incubus had probably led a hard life due to him and his Death Eaters.

"Yes. I was not lying about that. Harry didn't know what they were, if I had wanted to rid him of them I would never have told him what they were". He tipped out another drink for it and watched relieved as it sipped from the glass conservatively. "Why?"

Voldemort contemplated his answer carefully. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of how his anger fuels my passion. It could be how submissive he becomes once his little tantrums are over with" he nodded "Or it could be how innocent he is and to break him would be to ruin him". Magna stared at him intensely, not breaking eye line and Voldemort allowed his features to soften along with his voice. "…but mostly I think it's because from the moment he found out what they were, he fell in love with them. I would not be opposed to having him regard me the same way sometime in the near future.

The red haired Incubus nodded and smiled fondly, his eyes took on a slightly glazed look as he recalled his young charge. "Do you see now why he was closely guarded, Lord Voldemort? Noting the change, and how the Incubus was addressing him with respect he nodded. "Yes, I do. I do not intend to hurt him or turn him into some sort of pet. Harry is much too beautiful for that".

Magna nodded before he broke into a sneer. "Of course an Incubus with 'Emporial Stripes' is hard work, you have to coax them into submission if you want to draw out their softer nature, like you did this evening with Harry". Voldemort shivered as he recalled the young fledgling curled up on his guest bed, the damp patch on his trousers going unnoticed as he drifted into potion induced oblivion.

"When I was training him it took a long time to curb his brash and instinctual side" Magna's eyes drank in the fire place "Harry is Unique in the way that he sees himself as more mortal than beast" Magna's amber orbs bore into his scarlet ones "He wants to be like you humans, go to school, fall in love, have a career but I had to make him see that those things could never be. Do you realize how hard that was for me? I mean here I was, presented with the most beautiful of creatures I'd ever come across and they wanted me to _tame_ him" the word tame was spat. Voldemort watched in silence, soaking up every snippet the Incubus revealed to him of Harry's past. "You can take him away from all that, Dark Lord. You can get him from under his parents' fists, do as you claim and you'll have my blessing". Voldemort nodded in understanding. The Incubus sharp gaze pierced his and Voldemort suddenly understood just how much devotion Harry had inspired in the older warrior. "You have yourself something so rare and valuable Lord Voldemort, you are a collector of such things, if nothing the items in this room tell me this about you" the Incubus gestured some of Voldemort most prizes trinkets on the walls and shelves. "It is one thing to possess and claim an Incubus but it is another to gain one's loyalty".

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He studied the creature before him in new depth. "Harry wouldn't give me his loyalty, it would be like giving me his soul and though one can break the spirit of an Incubus they have no bearing over the soul". Magna fingered his glass.

"I love Harry" Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at the sudden admission. The edge of Magna's lips quirked upwards. "From the first day I was given charge of him, he became my obsession. I have caught glimpses of his soul. The wizard who claims it will be a rich man indeed". Magna looked up at him, and smirked. "Harry is light itself, you are dark. Together you balance each other out".

Voldemort groaned inwardly hearing the part about Harry being the 'Light itself' before Magna placed his drink down and lent forward in his chair. "Give him all that he desires Dark Lord, all you'll hold possession over his heart, just don't punish him for it when you finally have it".

Voldemort grit his teeth. "It is risky. I am possessive and don't want to let him go now I have him, but maybe you're right, with his cuff I see no reason to hide him away from the wonders of the wizarding world. Maybe an education will suit him well."

Magna's eyes glittered. The rugged man-creature stood up. "I do not trust you, nor do I agree with your ideals bit I will give you my respect if you can make him happy". Respect from this man would be something indeed, Tom mused. He'd spent less than five minutes with the Incubus but that had been enough to figure out that the man didn't give his respect lightly.

They were interrupted by a sharp rapping on the lounge door. Voldemort flicked his wrist, opening the door and admitting Rabastan Lestrange. Voldemort sensed the tensing in the Incubus beside him and grinned. Well fed indeed.

"My Lord the boy has woken up" Voldemort nodded and stood up.

"Very well Rabastan, see to it our 'guest' has everything he desires. Do anything you can to make his stay… _pleasing_". Voldemort saw the aristocratic man bow readily, before the underlying meaning of the words sank in. He looked to Voldemort in askance before seeing the dark lusty gaze of the creature before him, he whimpered turning it into a cough.

"Yes of course, my Lord". Magna chuckled heartily eyeing his prize. "You are most generous, Lord Voldemort. I may get use to this".

Voldemort stopped at the door before leaving and turned back to the hungry Incubus. "Will you stay, for Harry's sake?" Magna didn't pause for a moment before nodding his consent. As Voldemort closed the door behind him, he was hit with the fully unleashed thrall from the Incubus behind him. And fell back against the hard wood. He almost pitied Rabastan but he had his own young green eyed fledgling to see to.

Harry was standing by the window and didn't turn around as the door opened and the Dark Lord entered the room.

"Harry?" Harry continued to stare out the window in silence. Voldemort eyed the tenseness in the young male's back. "Will you punish me now?"

The question was whispered, and Voldemort felt a growing sense of longing at the slight trembling of the stiff shoulders. "Tradition dictates that I do". His reply was gruff and he cleared his throat as the young Incubus sighed, leaned forward and place his forehead on the window sill, displaying his bear back for a lashing. His wings snapped open audibly and curled around his chest, out of the way of the brutal leather strap that was sure to visit. Voldemort felt heat pool in his stomach and a twitch of arousal. His eyes followed Harry's pink stripes partially around his back, beginning to see why his death eaters and indeed he made so much money off of the breed of sexual creatures. Voldemort stepped forward and wrapped a firm arm around Harry's waist, the boy stiffened at the contact. "I will not use corporal punishment on you, my sweet" he whispered breathily into Harry's ear. His eyes narrowed and Harry's knees gave way with a moan escaping his throat. Voldemort held him back against his chest but soon decided that this was too risky as he enjoyed a little too much, the friction Harry's shudders were causing him. He laid the Incubus on the bed, stomach up and sat beside him. His eyes hungrily drank in the damp patch soaking into the front of the boy's loose pyjama bottoms. If the Dark Lord could envy lesser creatures he would, he'd envy that the boy could feel such vast amounts of euphoria without so much as a brush of fingers.

He didn't stop, and wave after wave rolled through the room until the air became heavily with the scent of spent passion, until the Incubus was left a panting writhing wreck on the mattress. "Enough…P-please" Voldemort ceased his onslaught at the breathy request and at once the boy's body sagged and his eyes lidded heavily. He offered Voldemort a tentative smile.

"You are kinder… than you know" Voldemort observed him for moments after as he drifted effortlessly back into unconsciousness. Reasoning with himself as to why the boy was worth more to him loyal, than claimed unwillingly, the Dark Lord groaned as he stood up realising how rather wanton he himself had become. He made his way into the adjoining room for a cold shower.

When Harry re-awoke this time Voldemort was there beside him. The dark wizard had the house elves prepare a bath for the Incubus and waited for two hours afterwards as Harry manually dried his feathers, seen as they were magic repellent. Voldemort watched restlessly as Harry then preened meticulously, his now gleaming white wings. Voldemort wondered if the boy knew what an erotic sight he made in the simple act. Like a feline cleaning, the boy licked his wrists, and proceeded to snag a feather between them. With the trapped feather secure, he then proceeded in running his lips along the feather glossing it and being sure not the let the oily and certainly sweaty pads of his fingers to touch the polished feathers. Voldemort watched lost in the action before Harry moved off the first wing and started on the second. A small sigh escaped him, before he could catch it. Harry paused mid-lick and let his currently captive feather free.

"Sorry, I don't have to do this now if you'd rather not wait". Voldemort frowned in confusion, before he snapped out of his lust induced stupor and stood up. "You mistake me that was not a sigh of boredom". He gestured to Harry's wings, "You must know what you look like, preening like that". Harry stared in innocent confusion before his cheeks stain a very attractable rouge colour. After a moment he grinned wickedly and began preening again, but this time his eyes were lidded lazily and fixed on Voldemort as he moaned and groaned wonton syllables that drove Voldemort crazy, so much so that the Dark wizard left the room muttering darkly.

Harry paused, afraid that he had driven the Dark Lord to be angry with him, before the sound of running water from the shower reached his sensitive ears and he chuckled in relief before going back to his task at hand.

The following day Harry had gained permission from Voldemort to have free run of the grounds, as long as he had Magna with him at all times. The day was sunny and lifted his spirits significantly, chasing away all fears of the impending claiming.

The two were involved in training to strengthen Harry's wings. With his recently acquired license to fly freely Magna had seen how much joy flying had brought the young fledgling and so far they had spent hours circling the period grey stone castle. Currently planted on the soft sweet smelling grass Magna stiffened visibly as Harry came in for a rather clumsy landing, releasing the breath he'd been holding as he stumbled to safety and returned to the warriors' side. Harry smiled at him before picking some stray strands of twigs and leaves out of tinted wings, an earlier unplanned excursion into the tree line having trapped them there.

"So what do you think of him?" Harry's voice caught the Incubus off guard and he looked at his charge seriously. He could see the tension in the youth and knew he was asking for reassurance. Inwardly he was reminded of everything Voldemort had done to his people, but he also saw potential for change in the delicate way in which the Dark wizard had treated the fledgling. He looked to his charge and realised Harry was hanging off his every breath.

"I think the Dark Lord is more human than he would have us believe" Harry nodded in agreement. "I am not opposed to your current predicament". The words cost him but seeing the relief in Harry's eyes and the more confident setting of his square shoulders it he decided it was worth it. The youth grinned at him before he snapped his wings open and lifted off sensing a cyclone of dust up around the older Incubus.

Magna growled and raised his arms to protect himself. He could hear Harry's chuckling from above him and as the dust cleared his mouth quirked up at the corner despite his annoyance. "You're not too old to have me tan your hide, my young Prince". Harry laughed but grew still, his attention drawn further down towards the tree line. Magna followed his line of sight before he felt his hackles raise. Something didn't feel right. Harry turned a questioning gaze on him, no doubt Harry's finer tuned senses had picked on what ever it was. "Do you feel that?".

Magna nodded "Magic, powerful magic. Someone is disrupting the wards around the grounds. Harry we should get inside". Harry made a face before nodding his consent. Just as Harry turned a streak of yellow light caught Magna's his eye and before he could call out in warning Harry was enveloped. Magna cried out as he dodged a second streak and a third. His eyes flew to the tree-line where four bodies had emerged from the dense forest. Wizards, but these felt different from the ones in the castle. He turned his gaze on the yellow glowing orb that was sinking to the ground. As it touched the earth it faded leaving a struggling fledgling tangled in a web of robes twined around his body. Magna made to help the youth but felt the magic seeping out of the ropes and knew he couldn't fight it. The wizards were getting closer and he knew he needed to get help. "Go"

It was a command. He turned his eyes on the fledgling to see panic yet determination. Harry's eyes narrowed and he nodded. He took as and flew back to the castle faster than the spells could follow.

As Magna left, so did Harry's courage and he shook in fear, shock and discomfort as the wizards came to a stop around him. One looked particularly scruffy but aristocratic, with glowing wild amber eyes. The second wizard looked shaggy yet handsome and the third was a red haired tall man who approached with his wand drawn. The scruffy amber eyed wizard bent down to examine him and Harry shut his eyes tightly as he reached out to touch him. He felt a finger trace the clan mark on his forehead and drew back with a hiss. His eyes opened and fixed on the faces before him.  
"An Incubus Remus, what's it doing here? Shouldn't it be inside?" asked the shaggy haired man as he moved aside to admit a fourth figure that could politely be described as vintage. The man stank of power in a way that Harry's had only felt off Voldemort. His gaze travelled down to Harry's wings and he frowned. The amber eyed man, 'Remus' examined his cuff and shook his head looking back up at the older whiter wizard. "Albus, I suggest we take him with us, the Dark Lord has marked him" He displayed the 'V' cuff for them to see. 'Albus' gazed at Harry appreciatively before he nodded. 'Remus' cast a spell at Harry's stomach and it glowed a brilliant blue before it died away. "He's unclaimed" Harry blushed at that. 'Remus' studied the blush before his eyes widened. "Can you understand me? Albus, the mark on it's forehead that's a royal mark, I think this might be Harry Potter the next in line for the Incubus throne". The older wizard chuckled dryly.

"It seems Severus was not overestimating his importance here".

* * *

Review and get an exclusive 'What's coming?' reply.


	3. Chapter 4

* * *

Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait but on the bright side I'll be updating more frequently from now on.  
Hope you enjoy it. It's something of a filler chapter to get us back on track. There's some serious twists and turns coming up along the way. After all what is an Indigo child? What secret is Magna hiding? Where will Harry be sorted? And can he make it past the first few days unclaimed?!  
Stay tuned.

Now with beta thanks to Cursa!

**Small note of reviews received: **  
Some people have expressed opinions on my take of the whole Incubus/Sucubus creature types. It's fiction people. I always appreciate critical feedback and take onboard suggestions but in the end the author has the right to use creative license and I have no qualms about using it.  
That what I love about fiction. Besides doing the ordinary take doesn't allow room for anything fresh!

Having said that I appreciate all your support and I hope to keep hearing from you.  
Cheers  
Seacilin

* * *

Harry watched the Wizards Remus, Shaggy, the red head, and the older wizard  
Albus standing over him and tried his best to rein in control of his emotions.  
He glanced down at his silver cuff, and at the ornate 'V' carved there. Tom  
would already know of his misfortune long before Magna reached him, even.

"Please" They all stopped their arguments to look down at him.  
"Please" He repeated " I don't know who you are or what you're after  
but-"

"Look out!" The shaggy haired wizard shouted. The wizened wizard raised  
his wand and batted away the red ray of a spell that was aimed for them.  
Instantly the other three wizards present had their wands out and made to move  
forward but the older wizard stopped them and with a gesture of his hand, he  
turned to look back down upon the Incubus still cocooned in the mesh of ropes.  
"Fawks!"

A burst of flame startled Harry before one of the most beautiful birds he'd  
ever seen appeared in a ball of flames and landed on the older wizards  
outstretched arm. There seemed a silent conversation taking place before the  
bird took off and landed squarely on his chest. For a moment Green eyes met  
Caramel and feathered creatures stared at each other in a silent show of  
respect before the bird gave a loud squawk and Harry felt a tug behind his  
navel. Harry clasped his eyes shut and grit his teeth. A Whoosh of air and  
Harry felt himself pressed into a cold stone floor. When he reoped his eyes he  
found himself on the floor of what appeared to be a large office. Harry winced  
as his wing elbows poked into his back and it was downright uncomfortable  
lying trapped in the net like ropes. He looked up as the aureate animal gave a  
mournful thrill and felt the shock ware off. He tried to force back the tears  
that gathered in his eyes and fought the lump gathering in his throat that  
attempted to choke him.

Given the fact that those people had just kidnapped him he reasoned that  
they'd have no qualms as to how to treat him. He grew even more anxious as the  
minutes ticked away silently and he went over the conversation the men had  
held. They knew he was marked and unclaimed, that admission alone left no  
doubts in Harry's mind as to what they planned on doing with him, and Harry  
very much doubted whether any silly pleas about stripes would change their  
minds.

A sudden multitude of popping sounds around him startled him badly and  
Harry's eyes circled the four wizards surrounding him.

The Red Headed wizard winced and Remus helped him into a nearby chair. Albus'  
attention however was focused solely on Harry. The Shaggy haired wizard  
'Sirius' ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Albus- Voldemort, did you  
see how he," he stopped as 'Albus' frowned and nodded. Harry gulped but  
suddenly the office seemed to fade out of focus and Harry was hit with wave  
after wave of his thrall. He cried out and twisted in the binds around his  
body and when it stopped, Harry, smiled wryly at the thought that, Tom, at  
least could still give him this.

"He's torturing him!" Sirius shouted. The other three men in the room  
exchanged amused looks and the one called Remus leant into Shaggys' ear .  
Sirius expression changed from anger, to confusion to down right uncomfortable  
in under a thirty seconds. "Oh, I see. So ah... how do we fix that then?"  
He asked.

"We can't" Remus shook his head.

"Actually, we can" Remus turned to look at Albus in shock.

Albus, I can't condone-" The older wizard held up a hand and silence fell  
like a heavy cloak on the room.

"It's the only way I can think of to have Tom lose his control over his  
thrall, but that is a matter for later discussion. Release him. He looks  
frightened."

Indeed Harry was frightened. He lay listening to every word and felt his  
stomach clench in nerves but still felt a spark of anger and confusion. They  
spoke about claiming him so freely yet also made claim to care for what he was  
feeling. These were complicated beings.

Shaggy made a disapproving face. "What if it's dangerous?"

Remus nodded, earning a frown from Sirius. "It's possible, Incubus are  
docile and submissive by nature however, pregnant Incubus and Striped Incubus  
have been known to be aggressive. Seen as we're dealing with a royal I suggest  
we look for evidence of stripes". Amber eyes turned to the older leader of  
the group who frowned in quiet contemplation before nodding. Remus raised his  
wand and Harry gasped as he felt the cold air of the room descend upon his  
bare skin making him whimper. Harry couldn't help the emotion that seeped out  
as he broke into a quiet sob. He stared watery eyed up at the wizard  
responsible, who had the decency to look ashamed at least. Whilst everyone  
else averted their eyes, Remus bent down beside Harry and began to look for  
markings. Immediately he spotted the pink impressions on Harry's hips and  
frowned deeply, the indentations seeming harsh on the rather smooth skin of  
the amber eyed wizards face. Pity filled his eyes then and a sadness Harry had  
detected in his eyes shone through.

"It's not all as simple as that Albus, the boy has Emporial Stripes".  
Albus stepped forward and gazed down at Harry appreciatively. The other two  
wizards in the room tensed as Albus raised his wand and summoned loose fitting  
robes onto the creature with convient holes to show off the markings. He then  
raised his wand and the ropes disappeared with a pop. Remus outstretched a  
hand to Harry then who shied away from it and backed up to stand on his own as  
far as the wall at his back would allow.

Harry visibly jumped as what he had mistaken as a wall gave two harsh raps.  
He flinched back away in the direction of the fireplace as Albus called for  
the person to enter. The black robed visitor entered and barely had a moment  
to contemplate what he was seeing before a force slammed into his chest and  
sent him crashing back into the freshly closed door. The figure clamped its  
arms around his midriff and wings folded around him to encase him in a  
feathery prison.

Harry shivered and buried deeper into the folds of the robed chest, trying  
his best to find protection and comfort in the presence of his friend.

"Never took you for the cuddling sort Snivellus." The sound of muffled  
chuckles could be made out behind them and Harry felt his cushion stiffed  
considerably before a low growl sounded.

"Severus, report," Albus beckoned.

Severus laughed bitterly. "Report? I am not here to entertain Black and  
Mutt with reports. I've been sent from the Dark Lord to negotiate the release  
of his intended." Harry hugged him tighter.

"Pardon me, my boy?" Albus whispered.

Snape gently pried one of Harry wrists from around his midsection and held it  
out for display to the others. "This is no ordinary bond cuff. Everything  
Harry has heard or seen has been directly transmitted back to the Dark Lord.  
He has heard everything and has sent me to bring Harry back."

Harry gasped and released Severus to look up at him with bright eyes. "Yes!  
Take me back to Tom!"

The harsh scowl softened for a moment before a pointed look was sent in the  
old wizards direction. Something passed between the two before Albus sighed  
heavily and frowned. "There will be no negotiation. We cannot afford to  
allow him to return to Voldemort," Snape flinched, "...for many reasons.  
He'll only be returned claimed and by then Tom will hold no interest in him."

As the old wizard finished his speech, two loud gasps of pain and shock rang  
out through the room. Harry whimpered and fell to his knees shaking in wracks  
of pleasure as Snape gripped his robes forearm and hissed in pain. Harry  
shivered as it faded and let loose a breathless chuckle in spite of himself.  
When he looked up at the pain induced sweat on his friends face however, he  
felt anger settle deep within him. He stood up and snapped his wings out to  
shield Severus and faced the other head on. "Enough of this!" Every set of  
eyes in the room settled on him warily. Apart from the Old wizard in white.  
Albus stared at him as if his change in demeanor meant nothing to him. Harry  
felt his hackles begin to raise and his stripes began to burn and darken.

Harry hissed again and took a step forward. "What gives you the right to  
hold me like you do against my will. Who are you to decide who will or will  
not have me?" He spat out at them. Earning an approving nod from Remus.

Albus was the one to speak up and when he did, it was in a tone that broached  
no argument. "Right now you are worth more to Tom than his gold, and I have  
no intention of sending back to him. To the victor go the spoils, as they  
say."

Harry felt his blood boil at that comment. It mattered not to him at that  
moment that he was an Incubus and that he was currently in the possession of  
wizards who easily bested him and had every legal right to claim ownership  
over him. Harry only saw the old wizard in front of him and his eyes flash  
ruby red. He hissed and charged the old man, but he wasn't quick enough. Harry  
bounced back off a barrier and was blasted back to the ground. Dazed he came  
to slowly and looked around not fully understanding how he came to be where he  
was. Albus frowned, but it was contemplative, not angry. "Remus, can you fix  
me something to block that device on Harry's wrists? I think we'd all fair  
better for the duration of his stay if Tom wasn't able to focus his emotions  
through Harry."

Remus nodded. "I'll try."

Harry felt a grip on his arm hoist him up before a hand on his shoulder  
steadied him. Harry looked up into azure eyes. "Leave us, I want to speak  
with Harry alone."

Harry felt his nerves grow again and looked back pleadingly at Severus as he  
watched the other leave and followed suit behind Remus, sparing Harry one last  
glance. The door office door closed behind them and Harry stared at the floor  
uncertainly, not wanting to be alone in the same room with the man he'd just  
attacked. Albus sighed and released his grip on Harry's arm before retreating  
behind his desk and gesturing for Harry to take a seat. Not wanting to anger  
the wizard further Harry quickly accepted. Albus rested his crossed hands on  
the table in front of him and rested his chin on them. He stared at Harry for  
a moment before smiling. "What do you think of my office Harry?" He  
gestured all around them, making Harry take note of all the knick-knacks,  
bookshelves and moving portraits on the walls. Harry stared around  
uncertainly. Albus smiled. "Impressive yes? Well let me be the first to  
officially welcome you. No doubt the students will find it odd having you  
around at first but I'm sure you'll settle in eventually."

Harry perked up at that. "Students?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes students. This is a school of magical  
learning Harry. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to give it its full  
and proper title, of course."

Harry's eyes glazed over. "School? I'm in a School?"

Albus nodded. "I'm headmaster here, Headmaster Dumbledore to be precise."  
Harry smiled wryly thinking of the arguments he'd always held with Magna on  
the subject, feeling a pang of longing as he remembered that his mentor still  
resided at Tom's castle. Dumbledore frowned. "What's the matter Harry?."

Harry smiled wryly. "I always wanted to go School but my friends and family  
use to get angry with me for it. It's a ridiculous notion. An Incubus in  
school with wizards."

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Not as ridiculous as you might think.  
That exactly what I had in mind after all."

Harry stared at him in awe. School. He could go to School. Learn just like  
all those others he had wanted to.

A sudden wave of tremors hit him and Harry lost his balance and went crashing  
back onto the floor. He twitched in spasms and gasped and writhed as his  
thrall flared again and again. "Tom!" He hissed out, "I'm sorry...I  
didn't mean it!" Harry panted as the sensations faded slowly still leaving  
him with twitching nerves and a headmaster kneeling beside him with a sadness  
in his eyes totally unexpected in it's depth. Harry sighed and closed his eyes  
in exhaustion.

"We'll work something out, my boy. Not to worry." Harry hoped so. One way  
or another he couldn't keep going on like this forever.


End file.
